Mrs. Bradley
Mrs. Bradley (first name unknown) is the wife of Führer King Bradley and lives with him and her son Selim at the presidential residence. Personality A kind and trusting wife, she is unaware that her husband and adopted son are both Homunculi who plan to help their creator rule the world. Though she rarely appears in either series, usually accompanying Selim, Mrs. Bradley's appearances usually fall under the category of comic relief as she speaks jovially of her familial life and romantic past with the Fuhrer. Her Part in the Story In Chapter 87 of the manga, Mrs. Bradley is kidnapped by Roy Mustang under cover of night. Though he has no intentions of harming her, Mustang hopes to use the Fuhrer's wife as a sort of shield against Central's forces in his uprising against the city. When direct orders from Brigadier General Klemin call for everyone but Mustang to be killed -- including Mrs. Bradley, she begins to truly question her husband's emotions towards her and her entire life. Under the pretense that it was the government itself which had betrayed the Bradley family, Mrs. Bradley is taken to a local radio station by Maria Ross, Kain Fuery and, Heymans Breda, where she makes it clear there had been an attempt made against her life to a nationwide audience. She is eventually told that her husband had been in a fatal train explosion, making her almost faint from the shock. When news of Bradley's reappearance in Central reaches her, Mrs. Bradley appears relieved. However, this is short lived as Father soon activates the Nationwide Transmutation Circle, and Mrs. Bradley is shown having her soul sucked out. Fortunately, thanks to Hohenheim's counter-plan, she was resurrected. In Chapter 108, Edward returns the defeated Pride to her, causing her to break out in tears. Two years later, she is shown having tea with the new Fuhrer, Grumman, and a toddler version of Pride, once again going by the name "Selim Bradley". Despite the dispute of her taking care of the young boy, she wishes to continue to do so as if he was her own son. This led Grumman to wonder if Homunculi and Humans could truly ever coexist. It is unknown if she found out her husband was a Homunculus. Trivia *Mrs. Bradley is quite a bit younger looking in the 2009 anime than in the manga, where she has many more wrinkles. *Mrs. Bradley seems to be the only human that Wrath cares about at all, remarking to Hawkeye that taking her as his wife was the only thing in his life that wasn't planned. **Pride also admits to having an affection for his "mother" after she shields his body from a runaway car, being amazed by the concept of a mother because he'd never had one before. **Wrath left no final words for her, trusting she knew him well enough to not need them. Site Navigation Category:Central City Category:Characters to appear in the manga and both animes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Amestrians Category:Fair Hair Category:Green eyes Category:Light brown hair